I Don't Know You Anymore
by shiney1983
Summary: Inspired by the Savage Garden song of the same name, this is a post series fic set a couple years down the line. The first chapter is PaceyAndie, but every couple pairing is possible, snd anything can happen. Hold on it's gonna be a bumpy ride!


**A/N: Anything and everything in the _Dawson's Creek_ universe belongs to Kevin Williamson, Paul Stupin, and the WB, not to me. But oh I wish they did!!! The things I'd like to do to Pacey….**

**Oh boy, off track again. This is my first _Dawson's_ fic, which people must read and review so I know whether to continue it or not, but be gentle with my fragile little ego please. Thanks to any and all who do read this and much love to those who review. All opinions and suggestions are read and given careful consideration. **

**I Don't Know You Anymore**

**Chapter 1**

**Shiney1983**

Pacey Witter took another swig of his soda, sighed, closed his eyes, and laid his head back on the velvet airplane seat.

_Why?_was****the main question that kept running through his mind. Why did he let Dawson Leery and his on again off again soul mate relationship with Joey bother him so much? Why was there at least some part of him that blamed Joey for his agitation? Why did he always let his feelings slide until they boiled over in to some type of shouting match? Why did Joey walk away from him? Why had he called Andie McPhee of all people? And why in the hell did he hop a plane to North Carolina to see her the minute she had suggested it?

Pacey lifted his drink to his lips and took another sip without moving or opening his eyes, and then he sighed again. It was all too much to think about; some questions he would never have the answers to, some he already knew, and others he didn't want to know.

Andie had said and vacation would do him good, be just what the doctor ordered, but as the plane touched down causing Pacey to open his eyes and lean forward a little, he wasn't so sure.

As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, Pacey grabbed his carry on luggage from the overhead compartment and began to navigate his way through the sea of people, all attempting to make their way off the plane.

Right as he stepped foot in the airport, he saw her. Her hair had gotten a little longer and a lot lighter since the last time he'd seen her, but he knew it was her. He could feel her, deep inside him, as though a part of his soul which only stirred when she was around was awakening now.

"McPhee!" he shouted through the crowd, but she had her back to him and couldn't hear him. "Andie!" Pacey tried again, at once trying to see around and make his way around the guy in front of him, who Pacey swore had to be a profession wrestler, or a line backer, or something.

Andie turned and saw him, just as Pacey made his way through the crowd and over to her. She flashed him that same old grin that always sent his stomach sailing toward his feet, and in spite of his state of mind moments before he felt himself smiling back. In one fluid motion Pacey dropped his bags at his feet, scooped Andie into his arms, and spun her around.

He was still beaming at her when he set her back on her feet and held her at arms length to look at her. "Good god, woman, you're a sight for swore eyes," he said, "I must say McPhee, livin' down south certainly agrees with you."

She curtsied at him in a very Gone With The Wind manner as she answered, "Why thank you, sir" and Pacey thought he noticed a hint of an accent when after looking him up and down she added, "How ya been, Pace? You look…"

As she trailed off the words 'if you can't say something nice' came to Pacey's mind. He quickly jumped in for her and supplied, "Tired. I look tired, McPhee. And Hungry," then he slipped his arm around her and pick up his bags as he continued, "So, what'd ya say you get me to your humble abode and cook me up some dinner."

"Well, Pace" Andie said relaxing into him and placing her hand on his stomach as they began to walk in step with one another to baggage claim, "even if we were back in the dark ages, as that comment implies, and even if I could cook, which you well know is not the case, the life of a doctor leaves little time to shop for groceries. So, we'll have to satisfy your needs at the little deli down the street."

"Fair enough," Pacey responded, "you lead the way my lady."

"You just left. You didn't even try to get in touch with her Pace?" Andie asked a short time later as she sat across from him in the deli, and searched his eyes with her own.

"Yep, just left," Pacey answered as he took a bite of a pickle and looked down to avoid the concern he could feel radiating from Andie's eyes, "there's not much to say right now anyway," he added discarding his pickle for a chip.

"You should at least call her and let her know where you are," Andie returned taking a drink of her soda.

"Geez McPhee, give a guy time to unpack will ya?" Pacey teased. Then his mood changed as he said, "Besides, I don't even know if she'd want to hear from me."

"Oh, Pace." Andie said her voice laced with sympathy as she reached across the little round table to take his hand in hers.

He took her hand and gave in a little squeeze glad he to have her understanding. Then he noticed something he hadn't earlier. She realized that he realized it at the same moment and when he looked up at her their eyes locked.

Andie, you're married?" he questioned, his voice full of confusion and what Andie could've sworn was the slightest bit of hurt.


End file.
